


some of us are looking at the stars

by wildchildrun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Feelings Recovery, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Rape Mentions, Starchild - Freeform, Stars, Who woulda thunk, and cas being all sweet and also indulgent, and dean being all cute and fatherly aw yis, boundaries n shit yall, but still a lot of sweet moments, but that comes up later, but theyre A VEGAN HOUSEHOLD OK NO CORN SYRUP, cas reads to her its all sweet as corn syrup, damn i love that trope, dealing with the past, dean and cas accidentally end up raising a kid together, falling asleep in the same bed, hes like hey wanna play helicopter, idk i make this shit up as i go, in A HEALTHY WAY, its more of a, jk this is dean winchester, past trauma, sam is the cool uncle that doesnt care that this kid is like supernatural, some talks with sam about what it means to be a dad, starchildren, that i made up but its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchildrun/pseuds/wildchildrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Castiel wake up to see a little girl in their living room. They sort of accidentally become parents. </p><p>Featuring the Amazing Uncle Sam, a few tears, and a lot of domesticity.  </p><p>~oscar wilde: "we are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-

  
"Are you tellin' me you're an angel, kiddo?" Dean's voice was strained with disbelief. 

Castiel did not feel obliged to speak just yet but his observant nature was in high power drive due to their current, uh, _situation_. Castiel mentally chastised himself. A child is not a situation to be dealt with, children were gifts. He admitted that the child's presence did raise a few questions. 

Castiel took in her small yet defiant stature, the messy brown curls that adorned her head, and her bright hazel eyes. When she caught him looking, she wrinkled her nose. And then she stuck out her tongue. Castiel responded accordingly. He pulled an even sillier face. She became a mess of giggles at the sight of him, and Castiel felt slightly proud. 

Dean, to his credit, did not lose his cool. Instead he squats in front of the girl, "Darlin', we can help you, but first you need to help us, okay?" 

She stares back at him, and then nods. 

"Do you know where your parents are?" 

She crosses her arms. 

"Dean," Castiel started, already recognizing Deans agitation, "Perhaps it is best to remain calm. I can recognize that she is not a hostile creature." 

Dean inhaled sharply, "Cas, I get it. You don't think she's bad mojo. But she's clearly _some_ type of mojo, and when has that ever worked out in our favor? In the history of ever." 

"Strange things aren't always bad, Dean." 

This time Dean ignores him, and plasters on a fake smile, "Sweetheart. Where are you from?" 

Again, the girl just points skyward. 

"Can you give us a name, an address, anything?"

She purses her lips, and then nods. " **PLEIADES. OF THE CLUSTER, TAURUS.** "

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sammy works on his case. next chap we see how the crew deals with having an additional tiny person along w them.

-

Sam sat in a diner in a surprisingly residential area in Kansas, engrossed in old morgue files. The case was research heavy, but Sam was determined. It wasn't like he hunted alone often, but damn was this case already becoming more frustrating than need be. It was _supposed_ to be a simple salt-and-burn. But, _of course_ , it wasn't. Sam worked his jaw, and tried to concentrate. 

Three dead bodies without a connection. Religious affiliations, maybe.. 

"Sir, coffee?" The bubbly waitress held the clear kettle in a practiced motion. 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in misplaced irritation.

"Yeah. Thanks." 

She smiled and quickly filled the mug. He suppressed the urge to ask for almond milk.

His first sip didn't even burn him, and he was surprised. It was pretty good for diner coffee.

The aging flowered wallpaper was ugly enough to be distracting. And the booth seat? First of all, bright red leather was just uncomfortable. Second of all, it squeaked every time he moved. He blamed the diner on the lack of accomplished work. And he was cranky and sleepy.

Sam tried to absorb himself into the case, when his phone buzzed. He answered it, gratefully. A good distraction was well-needed.

"Hey, man." Something was _off_ about Dean's voice. 

Sam's guard went up immediately, preparing for the worst. 

"Everything okay over there?"

There was a lengthy pause, and what sounded like an argument. Sam felt his hands go clammy as he waited for some sort of response. 

"Sammy. We need you over here." 

Sam's brow wrinkled, "Care to explain? I'm still on this damn case, but I could probably wrap it up within the week-"

" _Sam._  Finish the damn case, and rush your ass home." 

" _Dean_. What's happening? Is everyone okay?" 

A muffled argument, and then, "Yes. We are fine. We will be fine for the duration of the case. Goodbye, Sam." 

"Cas, wait- " The dial tone rang in his ear. 

"Figures." Sam threw some bills on the table and got up. When he walked out, the waitress smiled at him, and then winked.

He thought about the goddamn wink the whole ride to the motel.

-

Sam was studying the files he'd looked at for the past day, when something actually changed. He was about to take a nap, but his eyes widened, as he reread the changed information.

Pathologist:  **Sarah Carter**

Sam stared at that name. The previous pathologists name was definitely not Sarah Carter. It was Becca Stone. He quickly entered the two other names, and a small smile fixed on his face. 

- 

Sam walked into the lab derisively. The lights flickered, and Sam rolled his eyes. He was prepared for theatrics. He was almost tempted to call out her real name. But, no, he had to keep that card hidden for a bit. Witches reveled in the secrecy and power stored in their true name. Unluckily for her, Sam had spent a long time getting comfy with good ol' Latin text.

"I was expecting you." She shrugs, "Didn't know you travel solo now."

She turned to face him, and snapped off her work gloves. 

"If you've been expecting me, why did you let me find you?" Surrounded by dead bodies, and florescent lights he feels dizzy.

"Sam Winchester wants to kill little ol' me. I wasn't going to miss out on seeing the _legend_!" She barks out a laugh, and her black curly hair flows, an invisible wind around her.

"You killed three innocent people. Why?"

" _Innocence_ is relative." She pauses for effect, "You of all people should know that. Should we compare among us whose hands are less filthy? Should we, _master of morality_ , Sam Winchester?" Her eyes are stony, set in a way that she is sure of her truth.

Sam deflects the words, monsters are bad news, but ones that like to talk? Prepare for monologues. He ignored the part of him that agreed with her.

"Qui potestatem-" he drew his gun, "cum ignoratis."

He waited for her to react, but she just looked at him blankly, anticipating something he wasn't aware of. 

He stared back at her, as she turned into a warped image of herself. Sam stared, trying to make her come into focus, but his brain was foggy.

Then, blackness.

- -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like writing this story. let me know what yall think <3 it means lots to me :D


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dean was an impulsive person, which Castiel understood, but also, "Dean. Stop, let's think about this." 

"No. _Screw_ thinking. Sammy's in trouble." He dignified each word with an article of clothing shoved into a duffel bag.

"We need a plan." 

"We have one. Kill the motherfucker and get Sammy." 

Whoever took Sam's phone had sent an address, along with the text

_i will not hurt him. but i want to make a deal._

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes, "And what, do you suppose we'll do with the toddler?" 

Dean pauses, but then, "Well. We bring her with us." 

-

Which is how they end up in a superstore, staring at the endless selection of booster seats.

"I do not understand why there needs to be so. many. options."  

Dean glances at the blue-eyed man, and laughs, "No need to look so distressed, Cas. That's the beauty of America. Sweet consumerism." 

Castiel turns and gives Dean an unamused glance. Dean only laughs again at that, and then looks down- the tiny hand he was holding was suddenly pulling him down.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Up." She doesn't even bother pretending Dean will say no. It took her about thirty minutes into meeting Dean to realize his weakness to puppy dog eyes. 

 

He heaves her up, and gestures for Cas to grab one of the booster seats.

Cas does, but looks incredibly unsure of his choice, until she excitedly exclaims, "Purple!" 

He smiles at the child fondly, "Do you like that color?"

She takes her chubby palm and places it on Castiel's cheek, "Yes! It is a princess color." It is clearly important to her that he understands this.

"Princesses can not have silly hair." She exclaims a moment later.

"Not ever?" Castiel steadies the package under his armpit.

"Never," she pauses considering her words carefully, "Except when it is night time." As they pass the toy section, Castiel feels a heavy lead weight settle in his stomach. 

"Dean," Castiel looks at him.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiles at the girl, "Want some toys, kiddo?"  

-

It's an exhausting hour, where they both grab one of everything. And then rush back to trade the item in for a purple version.

-

Kid stuff is like, way, way expensive. 

-

The car ride is long, but in no way is it silent. The first hour was passed with 'musically educating the youth', but she soon got sleepy, so Castiel took a blanket they had recently bought and tucked it around her. 

The rest of the ride was heated discussion. Not about the mission. About the girl. 

"Should we, uh, y'know. Name her?" Dean looks uncomfortable. 

Castiel snorts, "Why, have you chosen a name?" 

Dean turns red. 

" _Dean_." Castiel admonishes. 

"What?" 

"We can't keep her." Castiel keeps his tone flat, despite the fact that he already feels attached to her.   

" _We can't give her up_." Something in his voice makes Castiel not question it. He knows that Dean had been bounced around in homes for a couple days, when John was gone for too long. He wasn't about to dredge up that history. 

"Dean. She isn't ours." 

"She's not human, she's no ones. She hasn't got _anyone_ , Cas." His voice sounds gruff.

"We don't know that, you're just assuming that to validate your desire in keeping her."

"No. Because kids who _have people_ don't end up in bunkers in the middle of nowhere." 

"Dean."

"No, Cas. I-I'm not saying you have to help, but for now. For now she stays with us."

"Of course I'll help. I care for her too, Dean. I just think more clearly than you do." 

"Thanks." Dean snorts.

Cas smiles at him, "No problem."

- 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue this????? let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long car ride. some more talky-talk about the Girl (who will eventually be named I promise), evil witches do as evil witches do. unless they arent evil.. dun dun dun

 -

When the sun starts to set, turning everything a brilliant gold, Dean decides to pull over. They find a clean looking motel and decide on a suite with two queen beds. Dean feels guilty about dragging her along, so they wordlessly agree that she'll get her own bed. She doesn't seem to mind the long journey, though.

The car ride was peppered with her questions about _everything._ When Dean tried to discreetly ask her questions, to figure out who she was, she would just look confused. The stress made him a lot more snappish, but he tried to distract himself by answering her questions. Sometimes they were silly like, "How do animals know when its night-night time?" Dean would _have_ to give a ridiculous answer (in this case, clearly, they all checked the time). Castiel would _try_ and pipe in with the correct answers, but she liked Dean's answers more. When he explained how grass stayed green (it was painted by short people every morning) she collapsed into giggles.  

Which egged Dean on, and the sillier his answers were, the more she laughed. Castiel couldn't help but find himself amused from the sheer ludicrousness of his answers.

Apparently, the moon and the sun couldn't get along, and so they only come up when the other went away. They sometimes were forced to share, which caused them to be friends. They fell in love and had millions of star babies. At one point, Dean realizes he can turn this into a lesson. And says, "They shared the sky, because sharing is important, right, sweetheart?"

She nods in obvious agreement. 

Castiel feels his heart grow with fondness. 

She naps for an hour, and they feed her every two hours. She loves the healthy options that Castiel packed, the variety of vegetables and fruit, and goat cheese-cucumber on ezekiel bread sandwiches. 

When they get to reception, she is starting to fall asleep, and he realizes it's getting late, so Castiel picks her up, and lets her fall asleep on him. Dean decides to book a double bed suite, and looks at Castiel for confirmation. Castiel nods, not caring about the sleeping arrangements. Though, he always liked when he woke up with the feeling of warmth next to him, whether it be Daphne or Dean, Castiel thought he was fairly consistent in his preferences.

Just as they turned to leave, the women at reception says, "You two are a lovely couple." 

Dean says, "Uh, no." at the same time that Castiel says, "Thank you."

Her brows furrow, but she doesn't respond. 

-

The walk to the room cemented the exhaustion they all felt. The child was sleeping peacefully on Castiel's shoulder, and Dean looked like he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed. They didn't though. 

Castiel gently shook her awake, despite her protest, hygiene was critical.

"Dean, I am going to attempt to bath her, and help her prepare for bed. Bring back some food, please."

Dean gets a strangely determined look, and nods. 

Castiel would have questioned it, had the child not been falling back asleep on him.

"I must deal with her, I think burgers will be satisfactory."

"Yeah, text me if anything comes up," Dean replied, walking up to the sleepy child clinging to Cas, "Be good for me, sweetheart. I'll see you soon." 

Castiel rolls his eyes, "I can deal with a child for an hour. You can go, now."

Dean laughs and grabs the keys.

-

In the motel bathroom, after Castiel quickly bathed her, she begins to cry.

"Are you hurt?" Castiel asks worriedly.

" _I am so sleepy._ " She winged.

Castiel felt guilt pool, but his strength resolved when he remembered the possibility of cavities. 

"Brushing your teeth is important, okay?"

"No, it's not!" This time, she punctuates by slamming her foot on the ground. 

Castiel purses his lips, and tries to figure the best plan of action.

"Did you know, that Dean got you a purple toothbrush?" 

Her frown falters slightly. 

"I want it." 

Castiel gently reprimands her for not saying please, and then helps her brush her teeth. It is difficult and tiring, but he manages. He can't help but think it would have been easier if Dean was here, cracking jokes, and making her laugh.

He tucks her into bed, and fluffs up the pillow. When he looks at her sweet face, he feels sad. She deserves a family. People who could provide stability for her. Until Dean and him figured that out, she was stuck with them. 

"I want a princess story." 

Castiel gives her a look, and with a giggle she adds, " _Please_."

He tells her a true, more child-friendly Biblical tale. She listens intently, until sleep overtakes her. Castiel stops petting her hair, a soothing tactic he once saw a mother do to her child, and checks his phone. 

 

He has three texts from Dean, somewhat spaced out from one another. 

_im gonna go get sammy. ill be back in the morning._

_sorry about the burgers. ill make it up to u._

_give the kid a kiss for me would ya_

 

The first thing Cas does is feel incredibly angry. The second is go over to the small snoring figure, and ghosts a kiss on to her forehead. She doesn't respond or wake up, thankfully. So, Cas goes back to being angry. 

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean-o does his thing. ALSO tw discussing rapists and rape, past trauma is sort of glossed over (for now amigo FOR NOW) and yeah. next chap dean will feel castiels wrath MWAHAHA

 

Dean swaggers into the warehouse, gun cocked and no qualms about shooting first and asking questions later. Admittedly, he had gone a bit soft, thought more before charging ahead, guns blazing. A few people fell under the clause in his mental moral handbook that made them Exceptions. Sammy was right there at the top of that list- he was family. And you fight for family. The dirt path to the tiny warehouse was now streaked with his angry footfalls. 

The lights flicker ominously, and all Dean hears is the sound of someone cackling. 

When he spots her, he gives her a once-over. He can't help himself. She's the kind of hot that's also scary. Which, being a hunter, you get used to. The tan that made her skin glow, the dark eyes, and slight hint at curves behind the dress. Her black hair was doing a weird flowy thing, which was oddly mesmerizing. She peers back at him, like he's an experiment to watch.

"You're certainly.. shorter than I expected." Her voice is smooth, which is a weird thing to notice, but Dean does.

" _Excuse me_?" 

She shrugs nonchalantly. 

"Don't get too upset, pretty boy. I'm here to make a deal." When she smiles, he realizes her teeth are sharpened.

"What do you want." The words are drenched in a false apathy. The calm he portrays is a mask for the anger simmering right under his skin. 

"I want immunity. You're a well known hunter, get the word out." 

Dean nods his head as if in agreement, "Yeah see, but, if you want immunity, you shouldn't kill people."

Her smiles stays fixed on her face, but her eyes flash darkly, "No less righteous than your brother, I see." 

"Where is he?" If she wants to play games, Dean is more than willing. He learned how to win them with Alistair. 

When she doesn't respond, he walks closer, and threatens, "If he's hurt-" 

" _I'm bad_ , not stupid," she drones, "I know not to kill a Winchester. You guys are like cockroaches in a nuclear holocaust." 

Dean doesn't respond to that, just loads his silver bullet gun, and nods. 

"Alright, alright." She purses her lips and snaps her fingers. 

Sam appears instantaneously. He's sitting, bound to a chair, but otherwise looks okay. When he sees Dean, he tries even harder to escape the binds, but when he realizes its futile, he just groans. 

"Don't kill her, Dean," Sam looks up and shakes his hair out of his face, "Hear her out."

-

Sam opens his eyes to the feeling of being restrained and uncomfortably hot. He tries to shift, but he's tied in a way that he can't really change positions. He tries to shake his hair out of his eyes, but it just sticks to the sweat shining on his forehead. Sam isn't quite awake yet, but he tries to piece together the information he can. 

He remembers.. falling asleep. A witch? Why did he knock out? He protected himself from magic before arriving- _hell did his head hurt._

"Stop moving." It's the witch, and her voice, or any noise really is like nails on a chalkboard for him. 

" _Who are you?_ "  Sam croaks out.

"Well, you can call me Becca." 

 _The pathologist,_ Sam thinks, before knocking out again.

-

She brings him water intermittently, and loosens the shackles. When she's finally ready to talk, he feels better. Whatever was happening to him was wearing off, and he was pretty sure he could escape if she would get distracted enough. 

"What is it? You want to piggyback in my body to cause the next apocalypse?" 

"..No. What?" 

"Uh. Nothing." 

"I want to be able to do my business hunter free." She pauses and looks him over, "I just want to know that no one will come after me, alright?" 

Sam ignores her in favor of asking, "Did you drug me?"

"No," she shrugs, "your waitress did."

It takes Sam a second to process, and when he does, "Shit." 

"She owed me. I dealt with her boyfriend."  

Despite his situation, Sam was a truth seeking person, he wanted- no, he _needed_ to know what the link was, the connection between the three men. 

"Why? Jealousy or money?" 

She doesn't say anything for a moment, her eyes glinting dangerously, "He, like the others, was a rapist." She says the words casually yet carefully. She watches his face for a reaction. 

"You can't just..." He tries to argue that murder isn't justifiable. But the words fail him. He thinks of Jess, for some reason. When she told him about her ex, the way the light in her eyes flickered.

Becca tells him how she killed her own attacker. How she found magic, and how she's  _helped_ others. Sam learns there's been more than three deaths, but she covers them up by forging the pathology reports. 

He is almost, almost... impressed.

-

Dean doesn't take long to agree. He sees the proof in the way she speaks about it. Dean agrees to leave her alone like he doesn't even need to think about it, he agrees like he gets it. 

Like he gets it- 

 Sam isn't going to think about that too much, either. Because he knows Dean would come back different from the group homes. He knows, but it's not like they talked about these things either. 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if u wanna :) i appreciate em all !! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pissed cas action happens also guess what yes she gets a name o Yeah baby o also a lil angst some fluff u k how it be.

-

When Castiel spots the Impala from the window of the motel, he gets up, prepared. The child who is balancing on his hip, has her angry face on, which is such an exaggerated face it just looked amusing. 

Castiel didn't want her to feel like a bargaining tool or weapon, just because _he_ was pissed off. But as the day wore on, and Dean wasn't back, she started to question his not being there. Castiel didn't know how to tell her the truth, so he just said 'he's trying to help his brother'. When she started to cry, he put down the blue marker he had been drawing with, and opened up his arms. It felt too natural, like he had done this for years, not days. But, she didn't care, she bounded into them, and stayed there for an hour. 

So, when she finally calmed down- hiccuping and snotty crying too, he asked her how she felt. 

" _I'm sad_!"

It just about broke his heart, "Dean will be back soon. You're allowed to feel sad or mad or anything, don't worry. But, he will be back. You can tell him how you feel when he does." He paused to consider how he should handle the rest of the day and continued, "Let's draw for a bit, and then we can order some  _pancakes._ How does that sound?"

She squealed in delight, and so that was that. 

Now, Castiel's mood matches her, and there is genuine anger in his eyes. Because Dean lying and running off (and not getting him a burger), it all wasn't okay when they had a freaking human being in the mix, who was tiny and needed watching over. 

When the front door opens, Castiel doesn't say anything. Dean sees the two of them, both clearly pissed off, and sighs. He raises his hands in a mock-criminal pose for a second, and then walks closer determinedly. 

"How's my favorite girl doin'?" 

She sticks her tongue out and blows it in his direction, before spitting out, "You leaved. You do  _not_ pancakes."

"Aw, sweetheart," Dean doesn't look at Castiel yet, "that seems pretty unfair."

He glances upward, at the stormy blue eyes before angrily starting, "I was worried about Sam, dude."

Castiel glares at him, but hopes his voice remains steady, "You didn't have to lie- and damn it, Dean, you should have known better."

 

Castiel feels bad about using slightly foul language near the child, but she's distracted by the tall figure trudging in. She looks up at Cas for means of explanation, but Sam is quicker. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam." He does a little wave. 

For the first time since he met her, she becomes shy. She huddles into Cas's chest, and whispers, "Hi."

Castiel raises his eyebrows at her, and then shrugs at Sam. He mostly feels relieved to see that all is okay with him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He offers a smile at the shaggy haired man, and then looks at Dean. He tries to do it discreetly, but Dean catches his eye and gives a small smile, he's waving a white flag. Castiel decides to deal with that later. 

It was time for dinner, and the pancakes were calling his name.

Before he can tell either of them, Sam intent on having a conversation, decides to ask, "What's your name?"

For a second she pauses her squirmy body, and moves from her place against Castiel's chest. She stares at Sam, with a strange upset look on her face. 

Sam looks up at Castiel and mouths  _did I do something wrong?_

 _We haven't named her yet._ Cas mouths back, awkwardly. 

"My name is.." she glances at Cas for confirmation as she continues, "Sweeheart?"

The laugh that busts out of Dean shocks Sam, but catches on to Castiel. They glance at eachother, and a whole new bought of laughter comes over them. 

Sam looks confused.

The child revels in the weird ruckus, and starts giggling herself, anger long forgotten. 

-

Later that day, a serious looking Dean calls Cas over. He's sat on the edge of their bed with a glass of whiskey in his hand, and a hard look on his face. 

Castiel comes over, curiously. 

"We need to name her, and I- well, you know I have a name in mind."

Castiel agrees that they need to name her, and so he sits in the space next to Dean and waits.

 

"Mary," he looks at the glass of whiskey in his hand, "I'd like to name her Mary."

Castiel knows Dean's having one of Those Nights where he can't sleep well or talk too much, so he doesn't question the choice, he just nods and, at the last second decides to place a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"That sounds great." 

He doesn't talk about how they viably can't keep her, and eventually they will have to give her up. He doesn't talk about the strange attachment he's already formed, and how the thought of loosing her- Mary, makes him want to throw up. No he doesn't say anything.

Instead Castiel looks over at her sleeping form, and hopes that they give her the best love and protection they can, while they can.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a fucking comment im VERY lonely 
> 
> (if u know who says that i love u bye)


End file.
